Sweet Lullaby
Sweet Lullaby was a special movie of Happy Tree Friends. History The original "Sweet Lullaby" was a Happy Tree Friends comic by deviantart users Alice2080 and Shivita. It later was animated by deviantart user Yudhaikeledai. So far, only the first three chapters were animated. Plot Prologue Flippy stands out in the thunder and is backing up. He begins to run away and trips over a log. The thunder then makes him flip-out. Chapter 1 Flaky happily cleans the forest and sees Flippy's corpse. Blood is everywhere. Flaky runs up to him and tries to see if he is alive. Flaky makes her decision and brings Flippy to the hospital. Later, at Flaky's house, Flippy is covered in bandages and sleeping in a bed. He isn't wearing his beret or army uniform. Flippy wakes up wondering where he is, and notices all the bandages on him. Flaky comes in with Flippy's clothes. Flaky and Flippy start to have fun chatting. Meanwhile, Lifty walks to Shifty with a piece of paper that shows Flippy is wanted. Shifty happily is ready to do it. Chapter 2 Flaky has let Flippy to live in her house, and 14 days have passed since their unexpected meeting in the forest. That day, Flaky had decided to bring Flippy to her favorite fishing hole in the forest. As they fish, Flaky's mind wondered around her. Her thoughts went back to that fateful day when she met with Flippy, and all 13 days that follows. She didn't know Flippy very well. From what she knew, Flippy is a very nice person, always happy to help with a smile, always with a helping hand. But it really bothers her, for in her thought, such nice person should not have any enemies or anything that would love to cause him great harm. This thought had revolved around her for the past few days. It's the thought that always inflict sadness on her until now. Why? Why such a nice person come to great disaster? Her head went down and her once happy smile was replaced by that of profound anguish. It only came to Flippy to know that something has struck her friend, her line was pulled, yet she didn't even react even a milimetre to it. As he turned his head, he noticed the face of his friend, blank, and loss in her own mind. Flippy was perplexed, what caused the sudden change in her mood? But that was for later, all he want to do is share some of his happiness. Flaky is still lost in her thoughts, still feeling down, still filled with sorrow. Suddenly, she was taken in suprise as she felt her mouth held by somebody, and it was pulled up to reveal a smile, although it vaguely looked like one. Flippy's hands were resting on the opposite sides of her mouth, pulling it up to make her smile. Flaky looked up, and there he was, smiling at her, sharing his joyous feeling as if to say Flaky should forget her sorrow. Flaky can't do anything but giggle to it. She ended up smiling and laughing, much to the elation to Flippy. In progress, you can look here for Chapter 2 and for Chapter 3 to help out. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Movies